Off to Hogwarts
by heart1ess
Summary: Bloom finds our she is pregnant but Sky doesn't want to be with her, so she has enrolled into Hogwarts for her final year in high school where she will find love and many, many friends. Will she be able to keep her baby a secret from the rest of the school community? Will they know that she is a fairy? Can she stop Valtor?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR WINX CLUB_**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting on the train going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to complete their final year. Everyone who had been in the war was to repeat a year which meant they had to do their final year, again!

"Bloody hell, I can't wait for this year! School will be over and then we will get to Rome the earth without a care in the world…" Hermione and Harry had both zoned out while Ron was STILL rambling on about how great life will be after school because they would have to worry about Voldemort.

"RON! We know you're excited for the year to be over but it hasn't even started! I mean what about the new magic we will learn!"

Harry was just looking outside the compartment as the couple were arguing about school. _Ah a couple, I am no longer in a stupid relationship because of stupid Ginny…_

-Flashback-

_As Ginny walked into the room, Harry got up and kissed her softly on the cheek._

_"Hey Ginny, where were you yesterday? I mean you didn't show up at the restaurant so I got a bit worried so I called your mum but she said you were busy so I thought I'd ask about it now." Harry said with a grin plastered on his lips_

_"I wanna break up!" Harry looked shocked as Ginny blurted the four words out of her mouth._

_"W..why? You said you loved me this morning, why?" _

_"W..well I don't, I mean I did but not anymore. I have met someone and he makes me happy, happier than when I'm with you and well you remind me of the war and I just can't handle it! It's over."_

_And with that, Ginny walked out of the room, leaving Harry very confused and angry._

-End Flashback-

'_God, how could I have been so stupid, She never loved me!_' Harry was in deep thought as Ron and Herminie were now, discussing their plans for the year.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione shook Harry out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What's up?" "We are 5 minutes away from Hogwarts so hurry up and put your robes on" Harry only grunted in response as he left the room to get changed.

"Poor guy must have been hard for him to know that my _stupid_ sister was cheating on him." Ron said observantly. Harry never went back into the compartment he just roamed around the train until they got off and made their way up to the grand castle.

* * *

9 MONTHS AGO IN THE MAGICAL RELM:

"No! Sky please, don't leave me. It's yours as well! You can't just leave me! SKY!" Bloom was trying to run after Sky yelling at him to back, but he obviously didn't want to after the display he had just made.

She had just told him that she was in fact 2 months pregnant. And it was HIS child. She tried reasoning with him but it just didn't work. They were both only 17 and he was about to break up with her. It turns out that he was cheating on her with disparo, '_the bitch'_, in only 7 months she was going to be a mum, a single mum.

Now she doesn't have anyone who will listen to her except for the school headmistress. 'Why not I mean the worst she can do it chuck me out of school and that's going to happen anyway so why not now, when I'm not a balloon.'

Bloom, still in tears, made her way from the small opening of land in the forest that she was in and before long, she was at Alfea. It was a Saturday so nobody, almost nobody would be at Alfea.

She walked through the long, quiet corridors. She started tearing up again, thinking that this would be the one of the last times she would see the school. She reached the door to the headmistress office, sobbing quite loudly, and knocked on the door.

Ms Faragonda immediately stood up and ran to her when she was bloom in tears at her door. "Oh Bloom, what's wrong?" "He…he left me" tears spilling down her cheeks "B...be...Because of this" she simply pointed to her stomach and went full out on the tears. Not noticing the old woman in green robes in the room.

"shh, It's ok Bloom, I am here for you." "Y…you mean you won't kick me out of school because I'm 2 months pregnant?"

Faragonda looked shocked, why would she kick her out, after all she would have nowhere else to go. *cough cough* Bloom looked up to see who was making the noise. She saw an elderly woman dressed in green robes.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I should go and um get out of way, I'm sorry." Bloom stood up, whipping her tears even though she was still crying.

"You are Bloom, are you not?" "Yes I am, sorry I will let you continue your meeting, just forget I was ever here."

"WAIT!" Bloom looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Wait, I have heard many things about you and I was wondering, after you have the baby, in about 9 months' time, would you like to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, to evolve your powers?"

Bloom gasped when she heard the word witches "Bloom, these are good witches, they have just fought in a war and I don't think any of them will want to be evil."

"B...but what about the baby, I mean he or she will only be 2 months old! I can't leave it!" She muttered something under her breath that only the lady in the green robes could hear "They won't have any family then."

"Then the baby will come, you may have a single room, and we will sound proof it so other children can't hear the baby cry, only you and if you need help just ask some of the teachers to mind him/her during class time."

Bloom nodded, "That would be brilliant, I mean with Valtor around it won't be safe and after what has happened over there, the baby would be safe." She turned to look at Faragonda, "If that is what you want, you may go, as it will be good for your powers, and the baby." Bloom turned back around to the green robed woman, "Then it has been decided, I will go."

"Oh, that's wonderful; I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress and teacher at Hogwarts. Over the next few months I will teach you the basics of magic with wands collect your equipment."

* * *

The golden trio made their way into Hogwarts. It had been rebuilt so it looked like a brand new castle! They had been looking over the castle and loved the way it looked, when the time came for the feat, all the old students made their way down into the grand hall.

There weren't as many first years, but there was still a lot. Once everyone was seated, the new headmistress said her speech, "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone, after the last few years everyone has been on edge but I have the honour od announcing that you should be no more as Voldemort has finally been killed. Have fun in the New Year and let the sorting begin!"

The names were called, and the students were placed into their houses.

"ABBOUD, Catherine"

HUFFLEPUFF

"AMELTIA, James"

RAVENCLAW

"BOLVIA, Grace"

RAVENCLAW

"DEQURIO, Mark"

SLYTHERIN

"DEBOND, Olivia"

GRYFFINDOR

As each of the first years were called, they excitedly sat down, except for the slytherins, the first years were almost done and Ron was excited because he would finally get some food.

"And that was all the first years!" McGonagall was saying. "Bloody hell took long enough!" Ron stated as he was rubbing his hand together impatiently waiting for food.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in ran, in Harry's eyes, and most of the other boys, the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

"Bloody hell, she is HOT!" "Ron, I am your girlfriend, don't say that" Hermione said to Ron playfully hitting him in the arm, they both smiled and kissed. Someone loudly whistled at her and she turned around.

She was panting heavily, she turned around to see who whistled at her and smiled. By this time, Ginny was red in the face at is was HER boyfriend who whistled at her, Michael Corner; once she was recovered she ran up to McGonagall, gave her an excuse, and the headmistress nodded.

The whole room was covered in whispers and shocked faces. "Students, STUDENTS!" The headmistress yelled as the students didn't calm down after the first time. Harry was only looking up at the mysterious girl in awe. In his mind, she was so perfect. Ginny was eyeing him from down the table. She was jealous.

"SICLENCE!" The younger people stopped talking, "Thank you, now this is a rare occasion because we have an exchange student from another country not in Europe who is spending her final year here, at Hogwarts." That was the cover story they had come up with because it was easiest and it would explain her American accent. "Bloom, is from America. As she has different customs to us, she will be having her own room so whatever house she is put in, nobody will enter it unless they get permission. Now she arrived early morning a couple of days ago so we have already sorted here

"SPARKS, Bloom" _so that's her name_, Harry thought, still looking at her. "Has been sorted into…" yes, Harry was literally sitting on the edge of his chair…" GRYFFINDOR" Everyone on the Gryffindor table was clapping and whistling, especially the boys.

She was walking to the table, seeing who to sit next to. Harry pushed the Neville over and waved her down. She smiled and ran to him and sat in the spot next to him.

"Thanks so much, haha, I didn't know where to sit" All the boys turned to her, because her voice was a beautiful as she was.

"Haha its ok, I mean I was just trying to be nice." "Well thanks so much. God I'm so hungry, where this 'grand feast' they have been talking 'bout?" Harry smiled at her confusion, "Don't worry, if will come soon."

As if on cue, Food appeared out of nowhere appeared in front her. He laughed when he heard her mutter something along the lines of _holy shit_. They spent the rest of their evening talking to each other. Bloom was asking about the war and was learning about the 'main floor plan' of Hogwarts. Guess who was telling her…Hermione, as soon as she started both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and Bloom was giggling at them.

Ginny however, was glaring at her non-stop. She already hated Bloom and was going to make her experience at Hogwarts horrible. And while she was doing so, she would find out what was in Bloom's room, and why no one was allowed to enter it.

About an hour into the meal, Bloom heard her little Winifred cry, yes, about two months ago, Bloom gave birth to a beautiful baby girl by the name of Winifred Stella Flora Sparks. Winnie looked just like Bloom, She had little speckles of fiery red hair scattered on her head and beautiful large ocean blue eyes. Hopefully, she had the same personality because she couldn't stand having a child that had the same awful personality as her ex-lovers. Bloom knew that her little baby should be one of the most powerful, if not, the most powerful child born into existence. With the dragon fire inside her and her father's remarkable fighting skills, she would have to powerful. The crying got worse and bloom could hear her precious baby cry loud and clear because she had put a baby monitor in her room and the other end was an ear piece in Blooms' ear.

She nodded to McGonagall and excused herself from the table.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to my room, talk to you later?" Hermione simply said "yes, that's fine, see you later." Bloom smiled and nodded as was off.

"Well, well Harry has a cru~sh." Ron said teasingly when Bloom was far enough to not hear. "yeah" he said dreamily, once he realised what he said he looked up and saw huge grins on both his best friends faces, "I mean, no, pfft no" This only resulted in Ron laughing his ass off and Hermione giggling like a four year old. "Shut up Ron!"

While, the people next to Ginny were laughing at a funny joke Neville had made, she snuck off following Bloom.

She found Bloom saying the password, puffeltops, and walking into the common room. Ginny was following closely behind and she entered a room that had a finger print scanner, just before it closed, she put her foot through the door, making sure not to be heard.

What she heard next, totally confused her, she heard Bloom singing, her back to the door so Ginny couldn't see the little baby girl in her arms.

_"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top,  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby, cradle and all"_

Ginny left the room very confused, why was Bloom singing a baby song? She couldn't have a baby in the room because she would have heard it cry over the past day. Maybe Bloom was singing it to make her feel better?

She couldn't think anymore because Bloom entered the common room and as soon as she she saw Ginny as smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in, I'm Bloom by the way" Bloom held out her hand for Ginny to shake, only she didn't, she just looked at it in disgusted and replied harshly "I know who you are even though I don't give a fuck." And Ginny whipped her hair in Blooms face and walked off.

Bloom just huffed and turned around, back to her room to comfort her little baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom walked back into the room, still wondering why that girl was so rude. _"I didn't do anything to provoke her, did I?"_ The question was swarming across her mind until she looked down and spotted her beautiful daughter.

"You're so lucky you don't have to worry about any of this Winnie, now it's just you and me puffle." Winifred giggled when her mum said puffle. She loved it. For the past seven months, Bloom was living with her adoptive parents. When she first found out her pregnancy, she stayed in Alfea until her baby bump was showing very clearly, so she then lived with her earth parents, until now, it was just going to be her and her baby, along with the help of a few teachers during class time.

Bloom was now playing with little Winnie and she was giggling non-stop, Bloom was smiling, she loved it when her daughter giggled, it was the cutest thing in the world.

After an hour, Winnie fell asleep. Bloom picked her up and placed inside the old mahogany crib her birthmother used for Bloom.

"Well, I guess I better go now" She said, talking to no one in particular. She kissed whinnies' forehead and walked out the door and was instantly greeted by Ron.

"HEY Bloom," he said, she turned around and smiled "Hey Ron, sorry I had to go before" "Hehe it's ok anyway, what cha up to now?"

Bloom looked up at the roof, trying to think of something to do any finally said that she wasn't doing anything.

"That's epic. You can come and chill with Hermione me and harry." As he said Harry's name, he nudged her.

"Hahaha alright." She said, following Ron as he jumped up and down and ran to the common room.

She found Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire, talking to each other and laughing. She smiled, because it reminded her of her friends. All of her friends and family. Everyone, she had just left them on that morning seven months ago, leaving them only a letter.

-Flashback-

_Bloom woke up early on that cold Monday morning about 4am; she snuck out the window like she had planned with the headmistress and met up with Griselda._

_"Are you sure you want to leave like this, without saying a proper goodbye?" Griselda asked Bloom as she walked up to her._

_"If I do said goodbye, and tell them what is going on then I will never be able to leave. It's now or never and I choose now._

_"Ok Bloom, Come let's get you to earth." Bloom nodded and followed Griselda through the portal._

_Flora woke up at 6 am, and saw an empty bed next to her. She frowned; "Bloom wouldn't be up this early" She spoke, talking to no one in particular._

_After changing, she walking into the living room and saw a note lying on the desk, she picked it up and read it._

_She was now crying, no, bawling her eyes out at what she had just read. She ran into the others room and told them to get into the living room, once she was all there, she spoke._

_"B…bl…blooms ran away, _*pause*_ well no, she has just gone _*another pause* _to another school for a year." By the looks on their faces she decided to read the note. "S…she left this note:_

_Dear Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla and red fountain boys (except Sky),_

_I am so sorry, but I have to go. 3 months ago I found out that I was pregnant, with Sky's baby. When I told him, he broke up with me, saying he had cheated on me with Disparo, which is obviously has seeing as he is with her. Anyway, when I told him, I asked him not to tell you, which he hasn't. At least he can do one thing right. After this I ran to Ms Faragonda, while I was in her office there was another woman there. She offered me a school I can go to after I had the baby, which I had accepted._

_I am leaving now because I am 5 months along and I couldn't tell you myself so I am running away. You can't visit me for the next year and a half because I have blocked off all portals to my house, Gardenia and the new school._

_2 weeks ago, I had found out it was going to be a girl, so I am going to name her Winifred, Winifred Stella Flora Sparks/Eracklyon. Due to the fact that I have to give her, her father's last name as it is law, I will._

_When I see you next, little Winnie will be 18 months old. Her godmother will be Musa and godfather, Brandon. If you are all desperate then you all can be god parents :D_

_The next letter I will send you will be in a long time, about 8 months' time. It will have a photo of Winnie and me. I wonder what she will look like._

_Anyway, until next time, Bye_

_Bloom Sparks._

_P.S. I will tell Winnie loads of stories about us and I will TRY to be nice when I talk about Sky._

_P.S.S. don't beat up sky too badly, I want Winnie to at least see him._

_By the end, all of the girls were crying and smiling. Crying because their best friend and fellow winx club member was gone for so long, but smiling that they were going to be godparent, at the baby's name and that Bloom knew they were going to beat Sky up._

-END FLASHBACK-

AT the memory, Bloom eyes started to fill up with water and she ran up to her room.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked, questionably.

* * *

The Golden trio decided to let Bloom have sometime in her room before they ask what happened.

They started discussing what they had overheard from McGonagall. "So, here is what we have so far: McGonagall was talking about taking turns with the baby, and Snape said the baby's mum didn't have any classes in 6th period." Hermione said like she was checking off a list. "And Snape says when the mum is busy; the girl will stay in the slytherin dorm." "And the mum's name is dragon" Ron mentioned the last bit proudly.

"No Ron, when we were eavesdropping, after Bloom left, they didn't use the mother's name, but a nickname, 'dragon.' It's a nickname you idiot"

"But who's baby, is it a teachers?" Ron asked and harry responded "Maybe, but that doesn't explain why she doesn't have any classes in 6th period. I mean all teachers have at least one class in 6th period a week. SO that rules out teacher."

"SO it's a female student, probably in Slytherin that goes by the name of Dragon" Ron said, making sure he had all the information.

"Yup" and they all nodded.

About 30 minutes after the last conversation ended, Bloom went downstairs, after clearing her mind.

"Hey guys" She exclaimed happily. "Hey Bloom" the trio said in unison.

"So what was up with you earlier?" RON! Don't just jump in and ask her, she might not want to tell us." Hermione said while punching Ron in the arm.

"hehe it's ok. It was just that I remembered all my friends and family and I'm not allowed to contact them in the next two months." "Why?" Harry asked, wanting to know more.

"err...umm…because...because the principal of my old school thought it would be distracting so I can't talk to them until I am allowed." Bloom said, smiley afterwards, but the golden trio did notice it was a lie. "hehe anyways…I'm gonna go to sleep now. Talk to you tomorrow?" "yep, see you tomorrow."

When Bloom left the room, Hermione said a single sentence that was lingering in their heads, "She's hiding something and we will find out what it is."


End file.
